Fireworks
by Childofagoddess
Summary: *COMPLETED* Dumbledore announces an ball to be followed by a firework display. but will there be foreworks between our favourite couple? (Or aty least my fav couple)


Ok I got a plot bunny and had to write this! Disclaimer; I own nothing and am proud of it!  
  
Fireworks;  
  
It was November at Hogwarts and it was a dark time in the wizarding world. The evil Lord Voldemort; the darkest wizard in the history of time had risen again and Death Eater attacks were happening all over the country. Muggle and wizards alike were being attacked and they seemed to be moving closer and closer to Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had organised several special surprises for the students, usually they were based on Muggle traditions. Last week it had been announced that there would be a Golden ball. At midnight there was to be a fire work display and then more dancing. This gave the male students of Hogwarts a difficult task; the task of finding a date for the ball.  
  
Ron Weasley was a boy who didn't have this problem. He had been dating Hermione Granger for several months now and he couldn't be happier. Ron had been Hermione's friend for four years previously and had finally 'got together' at the beginning of their fifth year. Ron's other best friend was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a very unusual wizard. He had been made famous when he was just one year old, when his house had been attacked during Voldemort's first reign of terror. James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents, had been killed in the attack but when Voldemort tried to perform the same curse on Harry it had not worked. It had rebounded off Harry and reduced Voldemort himself to spirit; his reign was broken and Harry had been left parentless and unhurt, apart from the lightening shaped curse on his forehead.  
  
At the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the Gryffindor common room; Harry and Ron doing their divination homework and Hermione was carefully marking small blue cards in her neat hand writing.  
  
"Hermione I thought you'd finished your homework?" Harry asked looking up from his parchment. "I have, but our O.W.L.S are this year. Do you realise we only have 7 months till they begin? I should have started studying ages ago!" Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes, "Rather you than me mate" he mumbled, Hermione looked up indignantly only to be silenced by Ron.  
  
Harry looked away, he was all for his friend being in love but there was only so much he could take. Although the two tried hard to include Harry in the things they did he sometimes preferred to escape and be by himself. Harry looked across the room to see who else was up this late. Lavender and Pavarti were across the room giggling and throwing furtive looks at Harry and he rolled his eyes; girls could be very tiresome. He looked over by the fire and saw someone curled up on the sofa reading a book.  
  
That someone was Ginny Weasley, she was Ron's younger sister, a fourth year. Harry watched as her eyes moved from left to right as she read the book and then the slow movement of her hand as she turned the page. He watched and saw her red hair falling about her face. She tried to brush it behind her ears but failed and so turned the page again. Harry's eyes drifted to look at her eyes; they were dark hazel and glittered by the fire light. Ginny had changed a lot over the summer Harry noticed. It wasn't a physical change more that the way she held herself was different; more confident. She wasn't beautiful by any means but she was very pretty and Harry was beginning to see her in a different light; although what light that was he didn't know. Suddenly she looked up, as you often do when someone is watching you, and caught Harry's eye.  
  
She blushed and smiled, Harry held her gaze for a few seconds and then looked back to discover his friends were separate again. Harry couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. "I'm going to bed" He announced packing up his parchment, quill and ink bottles. He headed up the stairs to the boys dorm keeping his head down, for some reason he was finding it difficult not to turn to see if a certain person was watching him. Shaking his head he entered his room and got changed. He let sleep surround him trying not to worry about what nightmares would befall him tonight. Ever since the event at the end of his forth year, when Voldemort had raised again, Harry had been haunted with terrible nightmares. The one's in which his scar hurt were usually scenes of what Voldemort was doing at that time and were useful to Dumbledore in the tracking of the Dark Lord.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again so he planned to get up and toast some marshmallows on the fire. Harry crept past Ron and saw a small smile on his face. Harry didn't want to know what put it there, he still wasn't used to the idea that there was a side to Hermione he would never see. As he entered the common room he saw Ginny had fallen asleep on the chair and no-one had woken her. Harry walked around the chair and smiled at her. He was debating on whether to wake her up or not when she stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and pushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry standing watching her,  
  
"What time is it?" "I don't know" Ginny frowned at him and her eyes drifted down to the watch on his arm. "Harry you're wearing a watch" Harry laughed "It hasn't worked since the second task last year. I don't know why I still wear it." They fell silent and Ginny looked down and straightened her robes. Harry went to the pot on the table where there was a supply of marshmallows. It looked like someone had recently filled it as it was brimming with pink fluffy rolls. A tug pulled at Ginny's mouth but she wouldn't tell Harry what was so funny.  
  
"Want some?" "Not really" Harry pushed several marshmallows onto the metal stick and toasted them in the fire. When they were done he pulled them off and ate them feeling very self conscious as Ginny was still watching him with interest. Harry's throat began to burn and he realised, when it was too late, that this must be a Fred and George invention. Harry made a 'pop' sound and in his place stood a black and white magpie. Ginny giggled as Harry returned to normal. "What the.?"  
  
"'Magpie Mallows', something from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I saw Fred and George putting them in earlier." "And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" Ginny just carried on laughing and was soon doubled up with the image of Harry as a magpie. Ginny wasn't giggling annoyingly like Lavender and Pavarti's did and her laughter was infectious; Harry couldn't help it, soon he was laughing too. "We're going to wake people up in a minute" Ginny gasped, she took deep shuddering breaths and managed to control herself, Harry did the same.  
  
"So, what are you doing down here this late?" Ginny asked him as he sat next to her on the green squashy sofa. "Couldn't sleep." "Nightmares?" Harry nodded. "I still have nightmares you know; from my first year." She said quietly. "You have them? You missed all the scary stuff; Basilisk, blood, fangs, Tom Riddle etc, you were out cold on the floor."  
  
"Yes but you weren't the one setting a big snake-thing on kids, you didn't see Riddle come out of the diary and you didn't nearly have the life sucked out of you." "True. But I've nearly died more times than I care to remember" "This is a very strange argument" "I know. I have dreams about the third task and there's this one I keep getting." he trailed off. He wanted to explain but he wasn't sure if he should; once Hermione made him explain one and it scared her to tears, he didn't want to make Ginny cry.  
  
"What's it about?" Ginny blushed, "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Harry nodded. "I'm in the graveyard again, the place I was in the fourth year" He said in explanation "Cedric's standing with me again and this high, cold voice says 'kill the spare' and he crumples onto the grass and his eyes are wide in surprise. You know how dreams can switch round? Well suddenly I'm the one holding the wand and Cedric and my parent's bodies are in front of me and all these death eaters close in forming a circle around me. They chant, 'Hail Potter; the new dark lord'." They were both silent for a while and then Harry changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway, I'm dragging us both down, let's talk about. Hermione and your brother." "Ah yes, the married couple. It's quite sweet really I guess." "It's sickening" Ginny laughed "and Ron is very lucky." "Why?" "Because he doesn't have to go through the torture of having to find someone to go to the ball with" Ginny laughed, "I'm glad I'm not a guy!" "Who are you going with?" "No-one, yet. Actually Neville and Colin both asked me, but I turned them down. My feet have only just recovered from last year with Neville and Colin is a great guy but the thought of kissing him." Ginny shuddered  
  
"It's really annoying, girls go around in packs and you can't get one by themselves and when you do they all stand there giggling. And if I ask one of my year every one's going to think we're together or I fancy them; all my year are falling in love actually." "I don't understand why people can't just go as friends" "Gin?" "Harry?" He took a deep breath and concentrated on not slurring his words as he tended to do when nervous. "Will you go to the ball with me? As friends I mean" Ginny blushed again and said without looking up. "I'd love to; as friends." There was silence for a minute then Harry said,  
  
"Ginny are you wearing my socks?" Ginny giggled and wriggled her toes, "But they're so comfy. I mean snitches and broomsticks, how could I resist." Harry wondered briefly how Ginny managed to steal his socks without him even realising that they'd gone. She yawned, "Um I'm going to bed." Harry nodded "Sure, night Gin" "Night Harry"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Who are you going with Gin?" Asked Lavender "Give it up Lavender she'll never tell you. She won't even tell me!" interjected Hermione. "It's probably Colin" Lavender said after a while.  
  
"Argh, ok I'll tell you one thing. It's not Colin or Neville. And besides, this person and I are going as friends." "Just friends? Yeah right." "She's holding out for Harry" whispered Pavarti in a quite voice although not so quite that Ginny couldn't hear.  
  
"I am not holding out for Harry" Ginny said back, barely able to cover the smile that was pulling at her mouth. I've got him all ready, she thought. "We should get are dresses on" said Lavender excitedly. They had been sitting on the beds nails out in front of them drying, hair done and make up perfect but now they all jumped up and began to get changed. "Hermione, can you do my back up?" asked Ginny after a few minutes of struggling with the zip.  
  
"Sure" Hermione did hers up and turned to see Ginny. "Wow Gin" Hermione looked stunned and tapped Pavarti on the shoulder who turned and tapped Lavender on the shoulder. The three girls admired Ginny while she blushed and smiled at the same time. She was wearing a creamy coloured dress; the bodice was embroidered with golden threads and the skirt puffed out at her hips, there were gold netted fabrics hanging in loops over the skirt. Her copper hair was twisted into an elegant bun and the front bits which refused to go up; and that usually annoyed Ginny, were curled around her cheek bones. "Turn around Gin and I'll do it up"  
  
After a few minutes they decided it was time to go down stairs and meet their dates. Lavender and Pavarti went down first to meet Seamus and Dean. Hermione and Ginny came down after a few more minutes, Ginny walked behind Hermione and saw Ron and Harry over her shoulder waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Ron held his hand out and mock-bowed to Hermione,  
  
"My lady" he said, Hermione brushed his hand away and carried on down the stairs laughing. "You have to have a willing participate" Harry explained, "Take my date for example. My lady" he said bowing. "Good sir" Ginny replied with a small curtsey taking the hand that he held out. They laughed and then became suddenly aware that the whole of the common room was silent and watching them. Ron was stunned and Hermione was smiling widely. "You're going with Harry, Gin."  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed" Ginny replied sarcastically. Harry noticed Ron wasn't saying any thing so he asked, "Presents Ron" "Presents?" asked Ginny, then turning to look at Hermione "Maybe we should do this more often." Harry and Ron disappeared and then reappeared, Ron holding a smallish box and Harry a slightly bigger one.  
  
"Lavender helped pick them." Harry explained. Ron gave Hermione hers first, it was wrapped in silver paper with a bow on the top. Hermione opened it carefully then gasped as she lifted out a silver necklace that had a small crystal on it. Hermione threw her arms around Ron and Harry and Ginny averted their eyes, looking back as Ron clipped it around Hermione's neck. Then Harry handed Ginny a box wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon around it. Ginny bit her lip smiling as she gently opened the paper, fingers trembling slightly.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't take this." "Don't think it'll suit me" By this time Pavarti and Seamus had joined them. "What's that Gin?" Ginny lifted out a small crystal tiara, it glittered in the fire light. "Wow! Here let me put it on you." Ginny bent her head and Pavarti fixed it in it's place with a spell and Hermione performed a spell to turn one side of the box into a mirror. Harry stood there looking embarrassed as Ginny watched him, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek,  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, its beautiful" she whispered, Harry considered saying something about it not being as beautiful as she looked right now but decided it was too corny and he didn't know how Ron would react.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore was waiting for the students; he was dressed in his best robes with, what looked like, a new black hat. When everyone had made their entrances he told them to all sit down and menus appeared in front of them and everyone began ordering their food. Harry was sitting next to Ginny, opposite Hermione and Ron. He was pleased to notice that his date was probably the best looking this night and he wasn't the only one to notice; there were several woof whistles as they sat down. There plates filled up with their meals and Harry excused himself because Fred and George were beckoning to him. While Harry was away a boy, Ginny recognised as a Ravenclaw fifth year, sat down beside her.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He said, Ginny tucked her curls behind her ears, "Sorry?" "Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" Ginny gave a short laugh at the chat up line and Ron huffed loudly. "So who are you here with?" "Harry" The boy looked taken aback, "Harry. Harry Potter?" He asked nervously "Yes" The boy mumbled something and then ran off in the opposite direction throwing nervous looks around the room. Ginny watched him go and then began to laugh with Hermione. At this point Harry arrived back at the table;  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked "Lets just say you have your uses." Ginny said before dissolving into giggles again. Harry raised his eyebrow then some people walking into the hall caught his eye. A group of people carrying guitars had walked in and were setting up on the stage. Professor Dumbledore announced the arrival of the Angels; a magical band, and that dancing would commence. Ginny dragged Harry onto the dance floor, or at least Harry pretended that he didn't want to dance; he, and several over Gryffindor boys, had been taking dancing lessons for the last few weeks and Harry was quite excited at his new found skill. A fast song struck up and Ginny found herself whisked off her feet, as did Hermione. Both girls looked at each other in surprise before committing themselves.  
  
After a few hours, Ginny and Hermione had to drag the boys to sit down with the threat that if they didn't rest for a bit they wouldn't dance anymore, Dumbledore announced that the Firework display was to be started outside in a few minutes. As the thronging crowd began to make they're way out of hall Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to the back of the hall.  
  
"Harry what are you doing? We're going to miss those firework things." "I've got a surprise" "Another one?" From behind a pillar Harry pulled out his Firebolt and an old looking cloak. Ginny looked at the broomstick in trepidation. "What?" Harry looked slightly abashed.  
  
"I'm not too fond of those things" she nodded towards the Firebolt, "Fred and George tied me to one when I was little. It's not funny!" she hit Harry as he laughed, "And besides we'll get seen" Harry held up his cloak and covered himself in it; he disappeared. His head then re-appeared at Ginny's gasp,  
  
"Invisibility cloak, it's big enough to cover both of us." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but the image of her and Harry on a broom, flying into a sunset appeared in her mind and she had to agree.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand once more and dragged her outside where they mounted the broom. Ginny got on in front and Harry on the back. As Harry pushed off Ginny leaned back into him, breath held and eyes closed; she feel his arms around her side. After a few minutes a loud bang sounded and Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin and opened her eyes. A shower of gold and red sparks was falling gently to earth. More and more fireworks shot into the air and Ginny gasped and Oh-ed and aw-ed with the crowd.  
  
"They're beautiful, muggles really do know more than we give them credit for, don't they" Ginny shivered slightly under the cloak, so Harry wrapped his arms around her. Ginny snuggled back into him, trying to keep herself from grinning insanely.  
  
As the fire works exploded in a flurry of multicoloured sparks, bangs and whizzing noises. Ginny leaned slightly to the left to look at Harry. "Thanks" she whispered. Harry smiled and noticed that his breathing was uneven. Ginny moved closer and their lips met in a silent kiss. It only lasted a few seconds as Harry lost concentration and the broom dropped several feet. Both blushed and Ginny giggled,  
  
"Maybe a broomstick isn't the best place for this. Besides I have a feeling my dress is all creased." "People will be wondering where we are, namely your brother and Hermione." "I'm sure they'll be busy enough together." "I'll land" "And I'll close my eyes"  
  
Harry landed the broomstick as carefully as possible but Ginny still squealed slightly. Harry banished his cloak and his broomstick back up his dormitory and found Ginny's hand by his side. He clasped it gently and she smiled as they walked back up to the hall. The fireworks continued reflecting gently into Ginny's chocolate eyes and Harry's emerald ones, whether these were the muggle fireworks or their own fireworks neither knew as they kissed under a shower of gold.  
  
Awwww sappy ending, pure fluff! 


End file.
